Old Friends Always Come Back
by crankthatbri
Summary: All Human. A story about how Bella and Edward were friends when they were little and happen to meet again when they're seventeen. Bella always thought of him as being a loser, but what happens when she gets to know the real him?
1. Long Time, No See

I had just turned seventeen a little over two weeks ago and was now on my way to one of my best friend's birthday party. Her name was Rosalie. She was turning seventeen too.

"This better be fun or I'm leaving", said my best friend Alice who happens to live down the street from Rosalie.

"It'll be great; all the guys will be there!" I said.

"I hate birthday parties", said Alice.

When we got there, we were one of the first people to arrive. That tends to happen when you live within walking distance. We found Rosalie and gave her our presents before we sat down on the couch and started talking about random stuff.

More people started to arrive. I knew everyone of course. Our town wasn't exactly that big so everyone basically knew each other.

Just then, my eyes caught a glimpse of someone who I hadn't seen in years. He walked in and gave Rosalie a present before coming up to the group of people I was now talking to. He joined into the conversation casually and no one seemed to feel awkward with him there. Why was that? Was I the only one who noticed he was here?

I pulled Alice aside and asker her, "Why is he here?"

"Who?" said Alice.

"Edward. I haven't seen him since like fourth grade." I said. I started thinking of the past and remembered how we used to be pretty good friends…

"Oh. Rosalie has a class with him. Apparently they're pretty good friends. But not like that. Emmett and Jasper are good friends with him too." Emmett was Rosalie's boyfriend and Jasper was Alice's.

"What?"I did I not notice that all of my best friends talked to him? Was I blind?

"What are you getting so worked up about? He's pretty cool. You should go talk to him. He's pretty cool now." Alice said. This made no sense. He was Edward Cullen! He was practically a loser. Why was he now all of a sudden here?

I walked back up to the group of people he was talking to and realized he was telling some joke that everyone thought was hysterical. He noticed me walk up and said,

"Hey Bella. Haven't seen you in a while. Whats up?"

"Oh hey Edward. I know right? When's the last time we talked? Like fourth grade?" I said.

He laughed. "Wow, it really has been that long, hasn't it?"

"Seems like it. I didn't even realize you were friends with Rosalie." I said.

He looked away thinking about something and I took that brief moment of time to get a good look at him. He had defiantly grown up. He was pretty tall with bronze hair and green eyes. His body looked pretty toned, well pretty perfect actually. He was wearing faded jeans, a long sleeve t-shirt, white addidas sneakers and a blue hat. When the hell did Edward Cullen get hot?

He looked back at me. "Oh yeah, were pretty good friends now. He have English together. We've been hanging out a lot lately with Emmett, Alice and Jasper." He said.

What the hell? When? I was always with one of them. When the hell we're they hanging out with this gorgeous guy?

"Oh wow, really? I feel like I've been living under a rock lately now. I'm usually with one of the four of them." I said.

He laughed. "Well, we we've been hanging out after school and going either to my place or Emmett's usually. They're all pretty cool." Ah, now it made sense. School nights were 'date' nights for the two couples and I had work.

"Oh, well that makes more sense now," I laughed, "I have work Monday through Thursday after school."

"Oh that's too bad, it would be fun for everyone to hang out." He said.

"Yeah it would. Looks like we're both the third wheels who have no idea the other existed in the group," I laughed.

He laughed too. "Yeah seems like it."

Rosalie's mom announced that it was time to do the whole birthday charade so I told Edward I'd talk to him later and went over to Alice who was so excited it was cake time. Mostly because that meant presents were coming and Alice couldn't wait for Rosalie to see what she got her.

Everyone sang happy birthday and had a piece of the ice cream cake. When Rosalie saw the Kathy VanZeland bag Alice got her, she almost fainted. It was exactly what she wanted. They both we're jumping and shrieking in excitement with each other for who knows how long.

When Rosalie saw the present I got her, she seemed pretty happy but not anywhere near the happiness of the Kathy bag. But that was obvious, especially when you got a present from someone who had barely enough money to pay for gas. I got her a picture frame with a picture of us when we were four at the beach. It was a pretty cute picture. Our families have been close since we were little so me and Rosalie have been close all our lives.

After the cake and presents, Rosalie's mom took out guitar hero. Everyone was really excited. Guitar hero was like the reason for existence to a lot of people I knew. I personally don't understand the obsession.

I sat down on the couch with Angela, another one of my good friends. We started talking when suddenly I felt someone sit down next to me. I turned to see Edward looking at me.

"I'm surprised. Most of these kids would kill each other over who gets to play guitar hero and here you are just sitting like it's no big deal." I said.

"I don't really understand why. It's pretty boring if you ask me," Edward said.

Wow, did he just seriously say that?

"Looks like we have something in common," I said.

"Sure does," he said.

"So, when did you get so tall?" I asked.

He laughed. "I grew over the summer. I went from five foot seven, to six foot one in three months. It was ridiculous. My mom thought I was turning into a giraffe."

"Oh my god. You grew six inches that fast? And I thought I was the only one who had to go through that," I said.

"Well looks like your five foot eight height is nothing compared to me," he said grinning.

"Looks like it," I said blushing.

"So I was wondering..." he started, but then Alice yelled for me saying we had to go. She must not be having such a good time after all.

I looked at Edward and said, "Im sorry, I got to go but we should defiantly hang out with the group sometime. See ya!" He looked kind of sad, but I got up and heard him say from behind me,

"Yeah defiantly!"

Looks like I made myself a new friend.


	2. Best Night

**How do you guys like it? Review and tell me!**

* * *

Edward Cullen seemed to be around a lot more now. He started sitting at our lunch table and coming to our parties. He was basically best friends with Emmett and Jasper now and Alice and Rosalie thought he was pretty cool.

But I was not as into it.

A couple of weeks after Rosalie's party, Edward finally asked for my number. I was pretty excited at first. He would text me a lot and we got to know each other a little better.

But then I got annoyed. He was texting me all the time. Before school, between classes, after school, at night. It was unbelievably irritating. One day I said to Alice,

"This is really starting to get annoying. He wont stop!"

"Bella, chill out. The kid likes you," said Alice.

"Ugh, why? I don't even want a boyfriend! Don't you remember what happened with Jacob?" I said.

A couple of months before Rosalie's party, I started dating this kid Jacob. He was amazing. We were completely in love and spent a lot of time together. He was a senior and I was a junior. But one day, he called me and ended things so completely randomly, it shocked me. He said that he couldn't take people making fun of him for dating someone younger than him. He said he would always love me but we couldn't be together.

It absolutely crushed me.

I couldn't eat or sleep for weeks. I didn't talk to any of my friends and would spend every living second locked in my room listening to loud music hoping to drown out the world. He would I.M. me on aim every night telling me how he hates this as much as I do. For a second I believed him, until…

A week and half after we broke up he started dating Leah. It was like my broken heart had just stopped beating altogether. And that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was how even after him and Leah got together, he would still talk to me at night and tell me all the love shit he'd been throwing at me ever since we broke up. I couldn't take it. He just stopped talking to me one day and I never heard from him again. I still see him around school sometimes but he never even glances at me.

"Bella…BELLA!?" I heard Alice yell.

I came back to reality and said "Sorry. What'd you say?"

"I said…not every guy is like Jacob. I think you like Edward but you're just too afraid to get hurt again. Bur how will you know if you and Edward are meant to be if you never even give him the chance?" she said.

"Because relationships suck. They always end badly. When you date someone, you're just setting yourself up for disappointment. You can't ever be hurt if you never date in the first place."I said.

"Whatever you say Bella, but you can't run from your feelings forever," said Alice.

I sure as hell can. I didn't answer Edward back for weeks. We didn't really talk that much anymore once summer break rolled around. But I couldn't avoid him forever.

And tonight was defiantly a problem.

Alice was having an end of school house party while her parents were gone for the weekend. Its gonna be awesome, except for one small problem. Edward will be there.

I went to Alice's house after taking my last final of the year, thank god, to help her set up. The house looked awesome. We cleared all the furniture out of the way and made sure all breakable things were in her parent's room upstairs for the night.

We were getting ready when Rosalie finally arrived in a lime green baby doll dress with silver heels and her curly blonde hair pulled half back.

"What's up bitches?!" Said Rosalie.

"Hey Rose," said Alice. She was wearing a knee length white t-shirt dress and black leggings with a brown belt around her waist and black kitten heels with her short black hair straightened.

They both looked amazing, as usual.

"Hey Bella, you look hot!" said Rosalie.

I did?! I was wearing a black tube top dress that was tight around my thighs with cheetah pumps and my long curly hair running down my back.

"Uhm…thanks?! You look uh-mazing like normal Rose. So do you Alice," I said.

"Thanks!" they both said at the same time.

Just then the doorbell rang. The guests started to arrive.

It didn't take long for the party to get out of control. The first group of guys had enough alcohol on them to last us the whole summer. More people showed up then planned but I was expecting that. All in all, throughout the whole night, I'd say at least 400 kids had come and gone.

At about nine, I caught a glimpse of Edward out of the corner of my eye. When I saw his face, he looked mesmerized. He was staring at me with such a dumb struck look on his face I actually blushed. When he started to walk towards me, I bolted through the crowd. I tried to hide in the bathroom but the line was a mile long. So I ran to the upstairs one. It was puke free.

I locked the door and looked in the mirror. I looked fine. No make-up smudges or stains on my dress. After about ten minutes, I decided to stop being a coward and go back to the party. When I opened the door, I tripped of course and almost bashed my head into the wall when I felt someone catch me by my waist and stand me upright.

I looked up and saw Edwards's gorgeous green eyes looking back at me.

"Are you alright?" he said.

"Uh…yeah I think so, thanks." I said.

"No problem." He said.

I couldn't think of anything to say and neither could he. We stood there for what seemed like forever just staring at each other before I snapped out of it and said,

"So, having fun?"

"Yeah. This is a pretty chill party. Everyone's getting pretty out of control though. Beer pong just started downstairs and Emmett's winning," he said.

I laughed. "Of course. Aren't you gonna play?" I said.

"No. I don't drink. How about you? Are you gonna play?" he said.

"No. I don't drink either." I said.

"Well that's another thing we have in common then." He said grinning.

"Seems like it." I said. Who was I kidding? He was so hot. How was I so annoyed by him?

"So, wanna go hang out since it seems as if we're the only two sober people left in this house." He said.

"Sure. Let's go to the guest room." I said.

I took his hand and led the way. When we got into the big white room with the big queen sized bed in the middle, I sat down. He came over and sat down next to me. We talked for a little bit. Mostly about our lives. He was pretty cool. But I found it hard to concentrate on anything with his beautiful face inches from mine.

I realized we'd been in here for a while and so I said,

"We should probably get back to the party…" but when I started to get up, he took my hand and pulled me back down.

"Or you could stay here with me…" he said. But before I could protest, he pulled my lips to his.

It was astonishing. Not only was he beautiful and nice, he was an amazing kisser. He pulled me by my waist and layed me down on the bed. We were full blown making out, tongue and all, and he was on top of me with his hand on either side of my face. I had my hands tangled in his beautiful hair when I flipped him over and was now on top.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me a little harder. It made bolts of electricity shoot through my entire body. With my hands now around his neck, I kissed him back even harder.

It sent the electricity bolts shoot through me again, except more intensely.

His hand made its way down my back and stopped on my waist, pulling me closer to him. I put my hands back in his hair and pulled a little. He moaned in my throat which made the electricity stay on high power throughout my body.

That night was the best night of my life.


	3. Reality

**Please review!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning next to Edward naked under the covers. It was pretty early because it was barely light out. I got up and put on my clothes from last night.

I remembered last night. It was amazing. I was so happy. Me and Edward had fit together perfectly. I had been de-virginized.

But why the hell was I scared out of my mind now? I rushed out of the guest room but made sure I didn't wake Edward up and ran down the hallway and down the stairs. But stopped dead on the bottom step.

All around the house, there were high school kids passed out. It was like a sea of them. I couldn't see the floor! It smelt like a mix of beer and puke. Great. So I ran back up the stairs and was gonna go to the other set of stairs that led to the kitchen when I stopped dead in my cracks. The Guest room door was open. I crept up to it and saw Edward was nowhere to be seen.

Crap. That means he got up.

I tip-toed my way past the room and down the stairs. I peeked around the corner and didn't see anyone in the kitchen. That was good. I kept tip-toeing all the way to the back door and opened it. But stopped short, again. Wow, how many times can someone go into shock in five minutes time?

"Shit," I said, when I saw Edward standing there looking at the mountains miles away behind Alice's house. He turned around and smiled saying,

"Good morning."

"Uh…you too," I said. Before he could say anything else, I darted past him and made a run for it.

"Bella, where are you going?!" he yelled.

But before he could catch up to me, I yanked my car door open, got in, put my key in the ignition and stepped hard on the gas. I drove away and saw Edward in the rear view mirror looking shocked and hurt.

But I couldn't go back. I had slept with Edward Cullen. This was a disaster. What was I thinking? I can't do this! I can't like him! This goes against every one of the rules I have for myself. Number one being: NO DATING.

I pulled onto the side of the road, layed my head down on the steering wheel and had a panic attack. I was literally hypervenalating. I couldn't help it. Every time I'd try to calm myself, it would make the cries even louder.

I don't know how long I just sat there freaking out, but eventually the cries stopped and I could think again. I needed to calm down and look at the facts.

So I slept with Edward Cullen. Big deal. It's not like he wants to date or anything. Which is good. I'm not dating anyone.

But I couldn't help the feelings running through me. I liked him. A lot. He has to like me too, or he would have never constantly tried to get my attention and then slept with me. I kept seeing the look on his face when I sped away from him. He probably thought I looked like a crazy person. But who knows, I probably am.

I finally lifted my head up to find Edward standing in front of my car. My eyes buldged wide open. Apparently I hadn't made it very far down the road because he didn't even look out of breath. Great.

He slowly walked up to my door and opened it.

I just stared wide-eyed at him.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he said.

That did it. The hypervenalating started again once I saw how concerned he was for me. Why did he have to care so much? The last guy who did just dropped me flat on my ass.

"Bella!" he said concerned.

He took me by my waist and pulled me up to him. I just sobbed in his shirt for another time period that I cannot recall. But when I could finally get words out I said,

"I'm sorry Edward. You probably think I'm crazy."

"No I don't. I just wish I could know what's wrong," he said pulling me tighter to him. It felt good to be in his arms.

"I just can't believe what I did! I'm not that kind of girl! I don't do relationships of any kind. I don't do guys at all!" I said.

When I looked up at him with pleading eyes hoping he would understand, I was shocked to see a smile on his face. What the hell?

"Are you trying to tell me you're a lesbian…" he said.

That did it. I couldn't help it. I started cracking up. I was literally cackling at the top of my lungs. He just held me there laughing hysterically with me.

"No Edward! That's not what I meant!" I said laughing.

"Well good. Because last night was…amazing. I can't even begin to tell you. I'm so happy right now. More than that. I'm ecstatic. How is it possible that the girl I've had a crush on since elementary school is the girl I would lose my virginity too?" He said.

"Wait, what? You were a virgin too?" I said, shocked.

"…yeah. Embarrassing I know." He said self-consciously.

"No, not embarrassing. That's actually really sweet what you said. But you've had a crush on me since elementary school?" I said still shocked.

"Yes Bella. I've always liked you. I would just watch you at school and you were always so happy. You were also absolutely beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of you, from the second I saw you, since the first time we met in fourth grade." He said.

Oh my god. This guy was too good to be true. What's the catch? Is this some big joke or something? But I couldn't help but be happy. This amazing guy just admitted to liking me for seven years. I kind of felt guilty. I had never noticed him before. But I sure as hell notice him now. He's amazing!

"Edward…I don't know what to say. That was probably the nicest thing any guy, well anyone for that matter, has ever said to me." I said.

"Well I mean it. Your amazing Bella. And since I didn't get to ask before, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" he said.

Oh no. Dating. He wants to date me. Crap, crap, crap. I was so distracted I had totally forgotten why I had run away in the first place. Realization hit me like a tidal wave. Again I was hit with a wave of hysterics.

"Bella?! What's wrong?!" he said concerned again.

"Oh Edward, I can't date you. I like you so much, but this has to end." I said. I basically just crushed my heart into dust saying that. What was my problem?

He looked crushed too. "..Wha…what?" he basically whispered. I could see his eyes getting watery. I can't believe I just crushed what this could have been like that so fast.

"I can't date you Edward. I'm sorry." I said and then flew back into my car and sped away. I didn't even want to look in the rear view mirror this time, knowing what I'd see.

I was crying hysterically still. My eyes were so watery I could barely see but I couldn't stop. What if Edward appeared by my car again?

So I drove for hours, just thinking. When I finally arrived at my house, it was dark already. Charlie, my dad, was watching TV. I went inside and ran up the stairs to my room, locked the door, and cried myself to sleep.


	4. Happiness

**Please review and tell me if you like my story! :)**

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling exhausted. I had barely gotten any sleep at all but I got up anyway. I went into the bathroom and saw that my eyes were red and puffy. I decided to get in the shower. It felt good.

Around 10 a.m., I decided to go over to Alice's place to help her clean since I know she didn't even try to clean yesterday with the massive hangover she defiantly had.

When I got there, she was sitting by herself eating breakfast. When she saw me, she jumped out of her seat and gave me a big hug.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning," I said.

"Oh my god Bella! Where have you been? I woke up yesterday with all these people in my house but you were nowhere to be found! I tried calling you but it went straight to voicemail!" she said sounding frantic.

"Chill, Alice! I went driving around yesterday and then slept at home last night. I haven't even looked at my phone in two days. I came over to help you clean," I said.

"I was just worried, you know? Anyway, what'd you think of the party? You like disappeared half way through and I never saw you again. Or maybe I did. Who knows? I don't remember anything after nine anyway," she said laughing.

"It was fun…" I said looking away from her now questioning eyes.

"What does that mean? Where did you even sleep?"

"I slept in your guest room and then got up pretty early and left,"

"But what did you do all night? I know your keeping something from me. I can see it in your eyes,"

"Ugh...I really don't want to talk about it. It was…weird."

Weird didn't even begin to cover it. More like absolutely amazing and completely horrible all in less than 12 hours time.

"Bella, please tell me!" she whined.

"Ugh, okay fine! But only if you stop whining," I said.

She shut her mouth and pulled her hand across her mouth like a zipper and then put her hands behind her back, waiting for me to say something.

So I said, "Well…let's just say that I'm no longer a…virgin."

She screeched at the top of her lungs and started jumping around in circles. Then screamed,

"OH MY GOD. YOU HAD SEX! WITH WHO?!"

"…Edward Cu-" but before I could even finish saying his name, she screamed,

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM! ARE YOU GUYS DATING NOW? WAS IT GOOD? WHERE IS HE? WE SHOULD INVITE HIM OVER! MY PARENTS WONT BE HOME UNTIL TOMORROW SO WE HAVE THE WHOLE HOUSE TO OURSELVES TONIGHT! IF YOU WANNA HAVE ANOTHER SLEEPOVER WITH HIM-" I cut her off.

"No Alice! We are not dating now. And I don't want to see him." I basically spat.

"…what? He didn't ask you out?" she said disappointed and shocked.

"Well he did…but I said no."

"What the hell? Why?"

Ugh. I really don't want to explain this. I don't even understand it in my own mind!

"I just don't want a boyfriend, you know that. I told you that! Boyfriends aren't my thing." I said.

"Bella. I know what you're doing. You're pushing him away before you can get too happy because you're afraid it will end badly. But Bella, you can't live life afraid of what might happen. You have to live in the now. You need to only think about now." She said.

Alice was right, as usual. What the hell was I doing? I totally like him. More than I ever realized until now.

Alice must have seen something brighten in my eyes, so she said

"Do you like him?"

I sighed. Might as well tell the truth. "More then you can imagine."

"So then go get him!" She said.

I stood there shocked. I didn't how to move my feet. She was so right. I like him so much. More then I even liked Jacob. What the hell was I still doing here?

I darted out of her house and basically dove into the car. I sped though the back roads. I knew exactly where he lived. I remember when I went to his birthday party in fifth grade. He lived in a three story white house with the whole back side of the house made entirely of glass. It was absolutely beautiful.

When I pulled up to his house, I ran up his front porch steps, tripped and almost fell into his front door. I caught myself, thank god.

I rang the door bell and stood there for what seemed like an eternity. I did this on such a limb that my body was literally shaking and making me jump. I felt like a five year old who really had to pee but was trying to hold it in. Great.

Then, the door opened and I was staring into his beautiful green eyes. He was so absolutely gorgeous, I almost fainted. But I got a grip on myself and said what I've been needing to say all day,

"Hey Edward. Sorry to just come over here like this. I should have called. And I'm sorry about yesterday. I probably looked like a lunatic. Anyway, I need to explain that to you. The reason why I said no when you asked me out, was because I was scared. Relationships scare the shit out of me. My last one ended so badly that it took me up until this summer to really get over it. I just freaked after I realized what I had done the other night. But don't get me wrong, it was one of the best nights of my life; actually, it was **the** best night of my life. You probably don't even want to see my face right now or anything, but I need to tell you. I do want to go out with you. I would absolutely love to be your girlfriend." I said completely on an impulse.

He was just staring at me completely shocked. What the hell did I just do?

"…oh my god…I can't believe I just said that. I just like completely blurted that out. You defiantly think I'm cr-" but before I could finish Edward had snapped out of it and had pulled my face to his. He kissed me with such a passion, I thought I would faint.

He tightened his hold around my waist, so he could lift me in the air and swing me around, still kissing me passionately. After a couple minutes of that, we both pulled away gasping for air.

He just stared into my eyes with so much love, I felt amazing. He looked at me like I was the most amazing person in the world. It felt so good.

"Bella, you have no idea how happy I am right now," Edward said.

I put my hands in his and intertwined our fingers. I looked straight into his eyes and said,

"I think I do."


	5. House Cleaning

**Review, Review, Review!**

* * *

"So," I said, "I need to head off soon…I kind of left Alice alone to clean her whole house…"

"I'll come and help. I can't even imagine the mess that she has to deal with." He said.

When we got in my car, he turned on the radio. While we drove back to Alice's house, he just stared at me. I blushed and said,

"What?"

"You're absolutely beautiful Bella. I'm still trying to believe you're actually my girlfriend. This all feels like a dream." He said.

"Thanks, and I know. This all seems so surreal," I said smiling.

When we got to Alice's house and she saw us holding hands, she completely flipped. She started screeching again. I had to cover my ears. I looked over to see Edward laughing.

"OH MY GOD! SO IS IT OFFICIAL? ARE YOU TWO NOW A COUPLE?"

Edward said, "Yes Alice, Bella is now my official girlfriend."

I liked the way that sounded.

"YESSSSSS! YOU TWO ARE SOOOOO CUTE!" she screeched some more.

"Alright Alice! Calm down! We need to start cleaning or we'll never have this place clean before you parents come home tomorrow night." I said.

"Fine, fine. You two start with this kitchen. And I'm going to go start piling up garbage bags with all the leftover food that is now on the floor in the living room." She said and then skipped into the next room.

Edward and I just laughed and started helping. I started doing the dishes while Edward started throwing all the garbage away.

Four hours later, the house almost looked perfect. We even got the puke smell out. I literally had to bleach the toilet downstairs because it was stained so badly.

I walked upstairs to make sure all the beds were made when I realized I never made the bed in the guest room when I left yesterday morning. So, I went to the room but when I got in there, I saw Edward standing there.

"Hey Edward. What are you doing?" I asked.

"I was just cleaning up here and came in here to clean up but I just took a second to reflect on the other night." He said after he turned to smile at me.

I smiled and said, "Well this room's pretty memorable now..."

"Yeah it is." He said.

He slowly walked up to me and pulled me into his embrace. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed back lightly at first but then he started to crush his lips into mine a little harder. I pushed him onto the bed and started to full blown make out. He flipped us over and put one hand on one side of my head and the other around my waist.

All of a sudden I felt a little déjà vu. This is exactly how we started the other night, except it was only 3 pm now and it was nighttime last time. But I didn't care. I wanted him. I love this kid so much, it's unbelievable.

Wait, did I just say love? Well, I guess there's no getting around that one. I have never felt like this before. It was like my view on life has changed. Two days ago, I was just going through life content with myself, never really needing anything because I had stopped looking. But now, it's like this beautiful boy in my arms was holding me here. Like if I let him go, id fall right off the face of the earth.

I pulled off his shirt and he got mine off too. He was on top of me and I could feel the heat of his body on me. It felt like all my nerve endings were being electrocuted.

But then, I heard Alice say, "Bella, Edward, Where the hell are-"but she stopped as soon as she saw us. Edward rolled off of top of me and we tried to look innocent. Obviously, that didn't work.

"Oh…sorry…didn't mean to bother you two..."Alice said laughing, shut the door and left.

"Even in a house with no parents we still have no privacy," I said.

Edward laughed. "Do you still want to…?"

"Of course! Get over here before I attack you." I said.

I didn't have to say anymore. He was on top of me and we started where we had left off.

An hour later, we walked downstairs to find Alice eating popcorn and watching a movie.

"Hey Alice, what're you watching?" I said.

"Spider-man," she said laughing," but Jazz will be here soon. He's going to spend the night with me. You two can…uh…take the guest room again if you want."

"Thanks Alice. That'd be great." I said.

"Yeah, that's really nice of you Alice, thanks." Edward said with a big grin on his face.

Jasper got there about an hour later and the four of us watched The Ring. It was really freaky but I didn't spend much time actually watching it. I was too busy kissing Edward.

When it got pretty late, Jasper and Alice went to her room and me and Edward headed to the guest room. Once I shut the door, Edward scooped me up and I ended up on the bed. I couldn't stop kissing him. I loved it so much.

"Bella?" Edward said.

"Yeah Edward?" I said.

"I love you." He said it with such a glow in his eyes that it left me breathless.

How was it possible that this beautiful boy loved me as much as I loved him? It was like a dream come true.

"I love you, too" I said.

He pulled his lips into a breathtaking smile and I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped on him and we spent the night together once again.


	6. Calm

**I know. It totally seems like Bella and Edward are just sex buddies. But it's not like that! They're teens! Hormones get the best of you sometimes. :) Anyway. Review please!**

* * *

The next morning I awoke in Edwards arms. I was lying across his chest and when I opened my eyes and looked up, he was looking at me with the biggest smile on his face. He just looked so god damn happy that it left me breathless…again.

"Good morning," I said.

"Good morning love," he said.

I smiled when he said 'love'. It sounded so right.

I gave him a peck on the lips and then got up to put my clothes on. He did the same.

We went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Edward started raiding Alice's refrigerator while I sat at the island, grabbed the remote and turned on the small TV on her kitchen counter.

Edward started making omelets I think, while I turned on the news.

"_There have been increasing attacks on young women in the Seattle area the last couple of days. The police have not found the culprit behind these attacks but he is said to be a middle-aged man with jet black long hair pulled in a ponytail. He has dark brown eyes and is of Indian decent. Please call the police if you see anyone of this nature who looks suspicious."_

"Whoa, that's kind of freaky. Seattle isn't too far from here," I said.

"Don't worry about it Bella. I'm sure the police will catch him. But if you're so worried, you can spend every second with me until they find him," Edward said smiling as he placed an egg and cheese omlette in front of me.

"I might take you up on that offer," I said smiling back at him.

I started scarfing down the omlette. It was delicious.

Just then, Alice and Jasper appeared through the living room and they both sat down next to us.

"Morning guys," they both said at the same time.

"Morning," me and Edward said at the same time.

"That looks good. I think I'll make myself one too," Alice said as she hopped up and started the stove again, "You want one too Jazz?"

"Thanks babe," Jasper said.

"So what's everyone doing today?" Alice asked.

"Well I got to get home soon and help my mom pack for Florida," Jasper said.

"I got to get home too and do my share of the chores in the house," Edward said.

"I thought you said we could spend every second together until that guys caught?" I said sadly.

He laughed. "I wasn't planning on leaving this house without you Bella."

"Oh." I said smiling.

"Well looks like I'm going to be bored today. Maybe I'll call Rose and see if she wants to go shopping," Alice said as she walked over to the island and started eating her omlette. Jasper started eating his too.

Once everyone was done eating, me and Edward hopped in my car and drove to his house. When we got there, he took me by the hand and pulled me inside.

"Mom?" he yelled.

His house looked the same as it did six years ago. Absolutely beautiful. There was a huge winding staircase right when you walked in and everything was really light and open.

Edwards's mom came from what I think was the kitchen and walked up to us.

"Mom, this is Bella, my girlfriend," he said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Bella," she said with a smile on her face too.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"Oh dear, please call me Esme." She said.

Just then a man walked around the corner and put his arms around Esme's waist.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen." He said.

"Hello," I said.

"Bella, this is my dad Carlisle," Edward said.

"I think I figured that out," I said laughing.

"Well Bella, I'm in the process of making lunch if you want to stay," said Esme.

"That would be terrific, "I said.

"Well good. It will be ready in about an hour," she said and then she and Carlisle walked away.

Edward pulled me by my hand led me up two sets of stairs and down a hallway. He stopped at the last door and opened it. It was a big white room with the whole back wall made of glass overlooking a beautiful landscape of forest. There was a big king sized bed covered in gold sheets and a black leather couch in the corner facing towards the glass wall. There was a huge stereo system attached to the wall and shelves upon shelves of cds.

"Jeez, have enough cds?" I said jokingly.

He laughed. "I love music. It calms me."

"Well, you must be a pretty calm person with all this music," I said laughing.

"I'd say so," he said as he walked up to me and intertwined our fingers. I layed my head on his chest and closed my eyes. All of a sudden, I heard Claire de Lune playing and started getting sleepy. I must have felt a little unsteady, because Edward had scooped me up in his arms and layed me on his bed. He layed down next to me and I put my head on his chest.

I think I dozed off for a little while but when I woke up, Edward looked pretty out too. I propped myself up on my elbow to get a better look at his face. I still couldn't get over how amazing he looked; especially when he slept. He looked so peaceful and happy in this moment that I couldn't help but brush my hand across his face.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me. He put his hands on either side of my face and pulled my mouth to his. We kissed for a little bit but then we heard his mom call to us saying lunch was ready.

We went downstairs and saw that she had made lasagna. It smelt really good. We both scraped our plates clean before heading down to the basement to watch a movie.

After a couple of hours I said,

"I just realized that I haven't been home or called Charlie to tell him where I've been. I should probably head home for a little bit."

"That's probably a good idea. You can come back over later. Just give me a call," he said and then pecked me on the lips. I got upstairs and said a quick goodbye and thank you to Esme before I headed for the car. I drove all the way home smiling like such a loser.

When I got home, I saw the front door wide open. What the hell? Hopefully Charlie didn't forget to close the door again. Last time he did that, we found a raccoon hiding under the couch in the living room. It scared the shit out of me.

I got out of my car and walked up the front steps. When I got through the front door, I saw that everything was a mess. Pictures were broken on the floor and the couches were turned over.

"Dad?!" I yelled panicked and worried.

"Hello Bella Swan," I heard a strange voice say from behind me.


	7. Culprit

**Sorry to leave you guys with such a cliffhanger. :)**

**I probably sound like an annoying five year old everytime I ask, but please review!**

* * *

I turned around to see a huge middle-aged man with long black hair and dark skin.

It was the man who the police are looking for. In my house.

If I didn't have pure adrenaline pumping through my body at this point, I would have fainted.

"Hmm…you're quite attractive. The pictures of you around the house don't do you justice," he said.

I was just staring at him, eyes wide. I couldn't move. It was like I was glued to the floor.

Suddenly, I saw him about to put his hand around my waist when I snapped out of the daze I was in.

I slapped his hand away and made a run for it. I ran up to my room and locked the door.

I could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs and he was yelling,

"Oh Bella! Don't be like that! I just want to be friends!"

I ran over to my desk and picked up my cell. I immediately called the police.

"_Hello, what's your emergency?"_

"There's a man in my house! It's the man the police have been looking for. Please help me!" I yelled.

But then I heard a loud crash and turned around to see that he had knocked down my door. He took my phone and threw it out the window. Then he grabbed me and pushed me harshly onto my own bed.

I was screaming help at the top of my lungs but he put his hand over my mouth and said,

"Shh Bella. This won't take too long."

He started to unbutton my jeans when realization hit me.

He was going to rape me. This disgusting man was going to rape me. Someone please help! Anyone! Edward! I wish I could just see his face. I need him.

"I would really appreciate it if you would stop screaming. It's making this more difficult than it needs to be." He said.

He had my jeans down and was now unbuttoning his.

Someone please help me! Anyone!

Just then, the weight of this man's body was no longer on me. I heard a loud smack but couldn't see anything. I realized my eyes were shut and when I finally opened them, I saw Edward and Carlisle pinning that disgusting man against the wall.

"Oh come on, I wasn't going to hurt her. Now why don't you two head off and me and Bella can get back to our little Party," he said.

Edward looked so angry. I had never seen him like that. He lifted his arm and punched the man hard in his jaw; I knew it had to be broken. The man started yelling in agony at how bad his jaw hurt.

"You disgusting asshole! How dare you try to rape my girlfriend! I could kill you for even thinking it!" Edward yelled right before he punched him again.

Carlisle had to push Edward away because now the man had so much blood running down his face, it looked like a waterfall.

The man just slid down the wall and collapsed on the floor.

Jeez. I had no idea Edward could punch so hard.

Edward turned around and ran over to me pulling me tight into him. I just started hypervenalating in his arms, soaking his shirt with my tears.

"Bella, are you okay? Did he hurt you? Love, look at me," he said concerned.

I looked up to find his green eyes staring at me. I couldn't help it. I crashed my lips to his and kissed him with more passion than any other kiss we had ever shared. He kissed me back for a minute before pulling away and staring at me, relieved that I hadn't been hurt.

"Bella?" he said.

"Oh Edward! I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. If you hadn't showed up, that man would have...he…would-"I said while hypervenalating again before he cut me off.

"Shh Bella its okay. Its all over now. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

I don't know how long we stood there holding onto each other but eventually the police came and took the man away. Edward let me ruin his shirt with my tears but eventually the crying stopped. When my dad got home, he saw me and Edward on the couch and ran up to me gripping me in a bear hug.

"Oh my god Bella! I've been so worried! Are you alright?" he said.

"I'm fine dad. Luckily Edward and his dad showed up in time or I might not be here right now." I said.

He looked at Edward thankfully and said,

"Thank you so much Edward. I owe you,"

"It's alright Sir, you don't owe me anything. I would do anything for Bella," he said.

"Oh really? How do you two know each other…? He asked.

"Dad, Edward's my boyfriend," I said.

Charlie looked shocked but still relieved to know I was alright. He shook Edward's hand and said,

"Well nice to meet you Edward."

"Nice to meet you too sir," Edward said.

Just then a police officer came into the house. My dad turned around to go talk to him and me and Edward decided to follow.

"Is there a problem officer?" Charlie said.

"No sir, we just wanted to tell you who the culprit was. His name is Billy Black."

I froze. Billy Black? As in my ex-boyfriend Jacob Black's dad? What the hell?! I knew he looked familiar but I can't believe I didn't recognize him on the spot! This is just too much for one person to take.

So I fainted.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my room. I felt Edwards hand intertwined with mine so I said,

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

"Why?"

"I don't know. The police officer came in to tell us the culprits name was Billy Black and all of a sudden you were falling through my arms. I caught you before your head could smack into the floor and then brought you up to your room."

Oh god. Billy Black. I needed to explain this.

"Edward? You know how I told you my last relationship ended badly?"

"..Yeah?" he said confused.

"Well the guys name was Jacob Black. Billy Black is his dad." I said.

Edwards's eyes popped wide open and I could see the shock and anger on his face.

"Edward! Don't be angry! I just freaked out when I didn't notice him right away. I knew he looked familiar but I thought it was just because of his picture on the news. But I realize now that it was Jacob's dad all along. I can't believe I went over Jacob's house all those times and there was a rapist sitting in the next room! I feel so stupid!"I yelled.

"Bella, you are not stupid. How were you supposed to know what he was? You can't blame yourself. You just need to calm down. It's all over and I'm not going anywhere." He said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him on top of me. I crashed my lips to his while he moved his hands up and down my waist.

Times like these are when I'm most happy. Kissing Edward makes me feel so amazing.

After a while of kissing, we both pulled away gasping for air. He just lay on his side and I cuddled into his chest.

He was my safety. I wouldn't have it any other way.


	8. Questions

**Review! :)**

* * *

A week after the whole Billy Black incident, I started to feel better. I wasn't so scared that someone was going to try to kill me anymore. Especially with Edward around me every second. I seriously never let him out of my sight and he didn't seem like he wanted me out of his sight either. So it all worked out pretty well.

I woke up Saturday morning happy because of the beautiful boy lying next to me. Edwards arm was around my shoulders and I was lying across his chest. His other arm was around my waist holding me to him. I had my arms wrapped around his neck.

I didn't want to move. I was just so happy that I could lie like this forever. But I really had to pee. So I gently unwound my arms from around his neck and slowly and quietly slipped out of his embrace. I got off the bed slowly and walked into my bathroom connected to my bedroom. I looked in the mirror and realized I looked like a complete mess. My hair was all knotted and looked like a birds nest. I tried brushing it but decided that that would take too long so I got out of my clothes and hopped in the shower.

The warm water felt good against my skin. After I shampooed and conditioned, I hopped out of the shower and put a towel around me. I started brushing my hair when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I felt his hot breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear,

"Good morning love."

I turned around and said, "Good morning," before I reached my lips up to kiss him. He kissed me back lightly but then my stomach growled.

He pulled back chuckling and said, "Hungry?"

"Very," I said laughing.

He pulled me by my hand down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. I sat down at the kitchen table while he raided my fridge looking for something to cook for us.

I just sat there watching him as he made us pancakes just marveling at how perfect he was. Not only did this boy have the most gorgeous body I had ever seen, he loved me so much that it was like he couldn't be away from me. It overwhelmed me sometimes that this boy could love me as much as I love him. I didn't think that was possible.

He walked over with two plates of pancakes and put one plate in front of me before sitting down and starting to scarf down his own. They were really good pancakes as usual. Edward was an amazing cook as I was beginning to find out. He had cooked me almost every meal since we started dating and each one was absolutely delicious. He looked up at me after he was finished and said,

"So what are we doing today?"

I smiled. "Well I was thinking we could go over to Alice's place for a little bit. I haven't seen her since the day that…well you know, and I think she really wants to see me to make sure I'm really okay."

"Sounds good to me. Maybe we should invite Rose, Emmett and Jasper over too," he said.

"Yeah, we should. I'll call Alice and tell her," I said.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Alice. After a couple of rings she picked up and said,

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice. It's me, Bella. Is it okay if me and Edward come over and hang out today?" I asked.

"Oh my god, yeah! That would be awesome! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever and it's only been a week."

I laughed. "I know Alice. I feel the same way. Hey, maybe you could invite Jazz, Em and Rose over too?"

"That sounds great! It'll be like a triple date."

"Sounds good. See you in a little bit."

"Kay, bye Bella!"

"See ya."

As soon as we walked through the front door of Alice's house, she practically attacked me. I'm not kidding; if it wasn't for Edward catching us, we would have ended up on the ground.

"BELLAAAAAA!" she screamed as she launched her pixie-like self at me.

"Well hey, I missed you too!" I said laughing.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! We need to catch up! Come with me. We need to have some girl talk." She said.

I turned around to make sure it was okay with Edward. He just nodded and said,

"Don't worry about me. I'll just got watch some football on TV."

I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before Alice pulled me away. She dragged me up to her room before she shut the door and asked,

"So, what the hell have you been doing the whole week? I know you've been with Edward. Give me all the juicy details!" she practically screeched.

"Alright Alice, calm down! Uhm, well me and Edward have just been spending every second together basically. I'm still kind of freaked out after the whole Billy Black thing. I think he sees that and doesn't want to leave me alone…which is good because I don't want him to." I said.

"What about at night?" she asked while winking at me.

"Well some nights I spend at his house and some he spends at mine." I said.

"OH MY GOD! You guys have spent every night together all week? Jeez! I hope your using protection Bella because we don't really need any little Bella/Edwards running around."

"WOAH Alice! Chill! We haven't had sex every night. Well, I mean a couple of times we have but we always use protection. So don't worry about it."

"Well that's good. When was the last time you got your period?"

"Uhm…June first, why?"

"…Bella…do you know what day it is?" she asked.

"Uhm...no, why?"I asked confused.

"Bella. It's July fourth."

I froze. What the hell? I was a week late for my period. But how could that happen? I haven't been late ever in my life. This has to be some kind of mistake.

"..But Alice…I…this…happened…never…what?"I was stuttering.

"Bella…I think you should take a pregnancy test." She said.

"A WHAT? I CANT BE PREGNANT ALICE. I CANT. IM ONLY SEVENTEEN."I started shouting at her.

"Bella. There's only one way to be sure. Just take the test to make sure that you're not." She said.

"Alice. I am not going to the store and buying one. I am not pregnant and if I do that, then everyone in town is going to think that I am." I said panicking now.

"Chill out Bella, I have a few stacked away just in case." She said as she walked over to her dresser and opened her sock drawer. She stuck her hand all the way to the back and pulled out a little pink box that said 'First Response' on it.

I almost fainted. I had to grab on to the door frame to her bathroom just to keep myself standing up straight.

She walked over to me and put the marker like thing in my hands. They were shaking. She had to turn me around and lead me into the bathroom because I felt like I couldn't move anymore.

"All you have to do is pee on it, wait five minutes and if there's a negative sign then were good to go." She said reassuringly.

"And if there's a plus sign? Then what Alice? What the hell am I gonna do?!" I started yelling again

"Bella. Let's not worry about that unless we have to. You're probably not pregnant at all, okay? Let's just take the test and get this over with." She said.

That calmed me down. Of course I'm not pregnant. There's no way. I'm just doing this to reassure Alice, that's all.

"Okay," I said.

I pulled down my pants and peed on the little tip of it. I put the cap back on and Alice took it and put it on her bathroom counter.

Those five minutes felt like the longest five minutes of my entire life. I felt like I was gonna scream any second. But then finally they were up.

Alice grabbed the pregnancy test and told me what could possible change my life forever.


	9. Relief

**Please review!**

* * *

"Bella…." Alice started.

"ALICE TELL ME WHAT IT SAYS!" I screamed.

"Okay, okay! Bella…you're not pregnant! THANK GOD!" Alice yelled.

AHHHHHH YESSSSSS! This is great! I don't even know why I was so scared! Of course I'm not pregnant. Alice just got me all worked up for nothing.

But there was still a problem. I still had no period. What's going on? This makes no sense. Maybe my period is just late, that's all. But it's been 35 days since my last one and that's not normal for me.

Oh well. I'll worry about that later.

"Oh my god! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME ALICE!"

"Sorry Bella. We just had to be sure, you know?" she said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Well lets go downstairs and wait for Jasper, Rose and Emmett with Edward." I said.

"Kay," she said.

We walked downstairs and I sat down next to Edward on the love seat while Alice took the recliner. Edward turned to me and said,

"What were you too yelling about?"

"Oh, nothing. Alice was just being Alice, you know?" I said.

What the hell did that even mean? I'm not making any sense.

"Uh…yeah…okay," Edward said confused. But before he could question me any further, Emmett busted through the front door with Rose and Jasper right behind him.

"WHOOOO! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett. What are you talking about? It's just the six of us," I asked.

"Well I figured since Alice's parents are gone for the weekend again, we could have a party! So I invited everyone," he said.

"YOU…DID….WHAT?!" Alice screeched as she jumped up from her chair and got in Emmett's face. Even though Emmet was almost two feet taller than Alice, he still backed away from the anger Alice clearly had on her face.

"I didn't think you would mind! Come on, Alice! Your parents won't be back for two days! We need to use this time while we have it!" he said.

"Emmett! You could have at least WARNED me before you invited everyone! Now I need to go shopping and find a new outfit!" she said.

"That's what you were so mad about?" I asked.

"Of course. Why did you think I was mad?" she asked obviously confused.

"Never mind," I said.

Emmett straightened out and yelled, "Well let's get this house ready!"

The six of us spent the afternoon putting all the fragile things in Alice's bedroom and moving all the furniture out of the way. Alice and Rose went to the mall to go shopping, and Emmett and Jasper went to get food and drinks. They said they were gonna get some alcohol too, but god knows how they're gonna do that. Me and Edward stayed behind and just made sure any possible breakable thing was not in view.

"So you going to tell me what you and Alice were actually yelling about before?" Edward asked after we were done. He pulled me by hand onto the couch and was looking me deep in my eyes.

I hated when he did that. I can't think straight. Even if I don't want to tell him something, he just dazzles in out of me.

"Uh…fine I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to get mad, okay?" I asked.

"I promise," he said and I could tell he meant it.

I dropped my eyes from his gaze and started playing with my cuticles. "Well when Alice brought me upstairs before to talk to me, she was just asking me random questions and just out of curiosity asked me when that last time I got my period was. So I told her. And then we both realized I was a week late for it so Alice made me take a pregnancy test. But it was negative so it's all okay," I blurted out.

It was silent. I didn't want to look into his eyes and see the anger or disgust I felt in my stomach. But eventually I felt a finger pull my chin up. I looked into his eyes and saw something I hadn't been expecting.

Worry. He was worried about me. Well that's a relief. I'm glad he wasn't angry. But of course he wouldn't. I'm such an idiot. Edward loves me more than anything. Of course he'd be worried about me.

"Wow, Bella. I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me you were worried about that?" he asked.

"I don't know. I didn't even realize that my period was late until today when Alice asked. We kind of just did the whole pregnancy test thing on an impulse. It was totally dumb though because of course I'm not pregnant. I'm only seventeen for crying out loud." I said.

"Bella. I want you to promise me something okay?"Edward said.

"Okay." I said confused.

"The next time you're worried about something like this, or anything at all for that matter, I want you to talk to me about it. Can you do that?" he asked.

I looked into his eyes to try and see what he was thinking but they were unreadable.

"Of course I can Edward." I said.

He smiled. "Good."

Just then, the front door busted open again as Jasper and Emmett walked in with more food than I ever thought possible anyone could ever carry in their hands.

"Are you two just gonna sit there or are you gonna help bring in all this shit?" Emmett asked.

Me and Edward both laughed at the same time and got up. He grabbed my hand and we both walked out to Emmett's jeep. We helped bring in all the food and a little while later, Rose and Alice got back carrying tons of shopping bags. They both grabbed me and pulled me upstairs to Alice's bedroom. When we were all locked inside, they threw bags at me.

"What the hell are these?" I asked.

"That's your outfit for the party. And don't even try to complain to me because one way or another, you're wearing it," Alice threatened.

"Ugh. Fine," I said and I pulled out the outfit.

It was a green tube top dress that flared out at the thighs like a ballerina's tutu. I have to admit, I loved it. They got me a pair of black high heel strappys to go with it.

Alice put on a black Susana Monaco tube dress and a pair of black pumps to go with it.

Rosalie put on a dark blue Thayer halter mini dress and a pair of silver kitten heels.

They both looked amazing, as usual.

"So what have you two been up too this last week? You guys have been like ignoring me or something," Rose said while she pouted.

"Well Bella almost had some news to tell everyone but it was a false alarm," Alice said.

I shot a death glare at her.

"What happened Bella?" Rose asked concerned now.

"Uh...well…I kind of realized that my period was a week late today so I took a pregnancy test but it was negative so it's all okay." I said.

"Oh my god! That must have scared the shit out of you. But you got period now though, right?" Rose asked.

"Uh…no, I'm waiting for it." I said.

Rose looked like she was arguing with herself to tell me something.

"What Rose, what's wrong?" I asked.

She just kept staring at me with a concerned and scared look on her face.

This is getting weird. What the hell did Rose have to tell me?


	10. Life

**Review, Review, Review!**

"ROSE! Please say something!" I shouted.

"Bella…I think you should take another pregnancy test," she said calmly.

"Rose, what are you talking about? I already did and I'm not pregnant," I said.

"Bella. You're 7 days late for your period. When does that ever happen?" she asked.

"Well...never but it doesn't matter because I'm not pregnant!" I shouted.

"Bella. Those things are wrong all the time. I think you should take another one. Actually, make that two. Take two at the same time. Just to make sure," she said.

"No, rose. I'm not pregnant. That's it," I said.

Rose walked over to me, grabbed my hands and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Bella. Please just do it. For me?" she asked.

I hesitated. I didn't know what to do. It said I wasn't pregnant! But my period is still not anywhere to be seen. What the hell was going on?

"Fine Rose. For you. But I'm not getting them. I'll give you the money but you two have to go get them," I said.

"That's fine with me. Let's go Alice," she said and they both left the room.

I laid down on Alice's bed and started hypervenalating.

I can't be pregnant! What the hell would I do if I was? Would I keep the baby? Abortion? Adoption? I don't know what to do!

Well actually, abortion is defiantly out. I am not killing my baby.

But I can't keep it! I'm seventeen! I'd have to give it up for adoption.

And oh god. What is Charlie gonna say? He's going to kill Edward.

Wait. I need to stop thinking like this. I am not pregnant! I'm just taking another pregnancy test to make one hundred percent sure. No worries. I need to stop freaking myself out.

I didn't even realize he walked in but suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me up so I was leaning against him.

"Alice and Rose told me they were leaving and to come up here. What's going on Bella?" Edward asked concerned.

I looked up at him. He looked so concerned. His eyes were so worried. I couldn't help it. I reached my lips up and crashed them to his. At first he didn't respond, but after a second he realized what was going on and grabbed my face in his hands. He kissed back hardly and passionately. I put my arms around his neck and weaved my hands into his tousled bronze hair. After a couple minutes, I pulled away and laid my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead and asked,

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

I hesitated. Was I going to tell him? I guess I should. If I end up being pregnant, that baby is half his.

"Well…Alice told Rose about the whole false alarm and everything and Rose was really worried. She and Alice went to the store to buy two more pregnancy tests because Rose wants to make sure that I'm not. She said that those things are wrong all the time and she just wants to make one hundred percent sure I'm not." I said.

"Well I'm glad she's doing that. We need to make one hundred percent sure. I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to have to go through that," he said.

"I guess I'm glad too. I just want this all to be over. I'm so stressed out now. I just want to know that I'm not pregnant and get on with this summer. This summer has been absolutely amazing and it's all because of you," I said as I looked straight into his eyes.

He smiled. "I know what you mean. I'll never forget this summer. You mean everything to me Bella and if you end up being pregnant, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for you every step of the way no matter what you want to do, okay?"

"Thank you Edward. You don't know how good that is to hear," I said.

Just then, Alice and Rose busted through the door. They opened up two boxes and handed the two pregnancy tests to me.

I just stared at them. I couldn't move again. After what seemed like forever, I felt Rose's hands on mine and she pulled me into the bathroom and Alice pushed me from behind. I eventually pulled down my pants and peed on them both before putting the caps on and handing them over. I got up and went back into the bedroom to sit next to Edward. He put his arm around my shoulders and rubbed soothing circles on my arm with his thumb.

After what seemed like years, I heard Rose say,

"Times up. Check them Alice."

Alice and rose walked out of the bathroom and I could see Alice hiding them behind her back.

"I think Bella should do it," Alice said as she handed me the two white tubes upside down so I couldn't see the little screen that will tell me my future.

I just stared at them upside down. I couldn't make my hands move. Slowly Edward took my hand in his and turned the tubes over.

Both tubes had a little + sign on them.

That's when I fainted.

I opened my eyes to see Edward, Rose and Alice all staring down at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

All three of them said at the same time, "You fainted."

"Why?" I asked.

Edward was the only one who spoke this time. "Because Bella….you're pregnant."

I started crying. The tears were pouring down my face. I heard Alice and Rose leave and Edward laid down next to me and pulled me to his chest. I just sobbed into his chest for god knows how long until finally, my eyes were completely dry. My voice came out cracked and raspy but I asked,

"What am I gonna do?"

"We'll figure it out Bella, I promise," Edward assured me.

"That's easy for you to say! You don't have a baby growing inside of you! A BABY! I'm going to turn into my own planet in nine months time!" I yelled at him. I don't even know why I was yelling at him. He didn't do anything wrong. I was just mad at the world, not him.

"I know Bella, shh, it's alright. You don't have to do anything you don't want to," he said.

"What does that mean?" I demanded.

"I mean, you don't have to have the baby Bella. You have options."

What was he saying? Abortion?! I can't abort my baby!

"Have you lost your mind? I am not aborting my baby! I will not kill him…or her! Absolutely not!" I yelled.

"Okay Bella. But what do you want to do? Do you want to keep our baby or do you want to put it up for adoption? I told you I'd be behind you one hundred percent no matter what you decide to do."

"I don't know what to do Edward. I'm only seventeen. I can't raise a child. But I am not killing it either. Absolutely not."

"Well it looks like you just chose adoption. Which seems like the most logical choice right now."

"I know it's logical. But a part of me still wants to keep him. I can't imagine my child being brought up by adoptive parents. It just doesn't seem right in my mind. But I know I can't keep him either. I still have senior year of high school to go through and then college. I can't have a baby through all that."

"It's okay Bella. You have nine whole months to figure out exactly what we're gonna do." He said.

And with that, I knew Edward would never leave me. He'll be by my side through this whole thing. Somehow, even though my whole world has just come crashing down around me, I felt calm. Edward did that for me a lot. He was my savior.

* * *


	11. Charlie

**I love the way this story is going now. :) I cant help but keep writing constantly. I have a feeling i'll have 20 chapters by the end of the week. But who knows? Maybe not.**

**Anyway, please review. :)**

* * *

It's been a month since the news of my pregnancy. Nothing has really changed. Edward still stayed by my side every second and we went to parties and bonfires just enjoying the summer. I have to admit, this summer has defiantly been my favorite summer of all time even if I basically ruined my life. But hey, we just get through it the best we can, right? There was one problem that still needed to be solved though.

How to tell Charlie the news. Edward keeps telling me that the sooner, the better. He says if I wait too long, Charlie might be even angrier that I've been keeping this from him. But I didn't know what to say or how to say it. And I don't know what Charlie's gonna do to Edward or me for that matter.

"What if he kicks me out?!" I asked Edward as we were driving to my house to finally spill the beans.

"Bella, I don't think your father will kick you out of his house. But if he does, you don't need to worry because you can live with me," Edward assured me.

"Edward, this is a bad idea. We should wait a little longer," I said panicking.

"Bella. The longer you wait, the angrier he'll be, believe me," Edward said.

"Edward. Seriously. Let's wait a little longer. Just another month! How much harm can another month do?" I asked.

"Bella, calm down. I'll be by your side the whole time. Besides, I don't think you should worry so much about you. I'm the one who he's gonna shoot."

"I'd say 'of course he won't' but to be honest, I have no idea how he'll react."

I looked at Edward and could see just how nervous he was. He was trying to keep me from seeing it but I can read him so well.

To be honest, if I was him, id be scared shitless. Especially when you're pregnant girlfriend's dad just happens to be the chief of police. That's not exactly a situation a teenage boy would want to find himself in.

We pulled up to the house and Charlie's cruiser was there. I started to panic.

"Edward, let's just go. We can come back later and tell him."

He chuckled and got out of the car. He walked around to my door and helped me out of the car so I wouldn't slip.

"Bella, it's going to be fine. I'm right here," he assured me. I looked up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips before we headed up the front porch steps. When we got to the door and I put my hand on the handle, I froze.

"Seriously Edward, let's just do this later!" I whispered nervously.

"Bella. We have to do this now," he said as he put his hand on top of mine and helped me turn the door handle. When we got inside I could see Charlie in the kitchen reading the newspaper. He looked up and said,

"Key kids. What's up?"

Gulp, "Hey dad…can we talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

I saw Charlie's eyes narrow in suspicion before he smoothed out his expression and got up.

"Sure." He said calmly.

Me and Edward walked over to the couch and sat down. Charlie sat in the recliner across from us and said,

"So…what's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

I didn't know what to say. I was starting to panic. Edward took my hand and gave it a squeeze as if saying '_calm down and just say it'. _So I blurted out,

"Well dad. I'm just gonna come out and say it. I'm pregnant."

I saw Charlie's face turn beat red.

"YOU'RE WHAT?! PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE." He shouted.

"…no dad. This isn't a joke. I'm really pregnant."I basically whispered.

"BUT YOU'RE ONLY SEVENTEEN! YOU CAN'T BE PREGNANT. NOT MY LITTLE GIRL," but then he glared at Edward, "IM GONNA KILL YOU. YOU LITTLE PRICK. HOW DARE YOU GET MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT! CANT YOU KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS?!" he screamed.

"DAD! You are not going to kill Edward. He's going to be here for me every step of the way." I said.

"AND WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU PLAN TO DO BELLA? KEEP THIS CHILD? YOU'RE NOT EVEN OUT OF HIGHSCHOOL YET."

"No dad. I'm going to give it up for adoption."

I saw his face slowly turn back to its normal shade as he thought about what I said. The three of us sat there for what seemed like years before Charlie finally said,

"Alright Bella. I'm not going to be like one of those parents who kick their kid out for being pregnant because you know I love you. But you're going to need to go to doctors appointments regularly and I think I would feel a little uncomfortable with all that. So you're going to have to handle all that stuff," he said before he glared at Edward again, "and as for you. You better pray to god that you meant what you said about being there for my daughter every step of the way because if I find out that you backed out of this whole thing, I will hunt your dead ass down."

Edward's face looked pale but I could still see the worry behind them as he looked at me fast before he turned to Charlie and said,

"Sir, I intend to be here for Bella the entire time. I will do anything she needs. I already talked to my parents and they want to pay for all the medical expenses. Anything Bella needs, I have covered. I care about Bella very much and will always be here for you. I promise her and you that."

I was shocked. They were going to pay for everything? Wow. Well that helps out a lot. Charlie really has no reason to argue at this point now so he said,

"Well, that's good to hear Edward. But like I said, if you do anything wrong, I will kill you."

"I understand sir."

Edward relaxed at my side and I could tell that the worst part was over for now. That helped me relax too so I said,

"Well dad. I'm going to go eat dinner at Edwards and talk to his parents about all the medical expenses and doctors appointments and everything so I'll see you later."

"Alright Bells. I'd say 'stay out of trouble' but there's really nothing worse you could do at this point."

"…yeah thanks dad. Bye."

When me and Edward got into the car, I let out a big sigh.

"Well that actually went better than I thought it would. I'm honestly surprised," I said laughing.

Edward laughed too. "Well he didn't kill me…yet, so I'd say I'm pretty happy. And he didn't kick you out which makes me even happier to know how much your dad loves you."

"Well to be honest, I think he would have killed you before you offered to pay for the medical stuff."

"Well of course I'm going to pay for it! You have to deal with a baby inside of you for the next nine months. Of course I'll pay for our child's medical bills."

"Thank you Edward."

"I love you Bella, more than you know."

"I love you too," I said.


	12. Stage One

**Review!**

* * *

We pulled up to Edward's house ten minutes later. He got out and opened my door for me to make sure I wouldn't slip like usual. When we got inside I was greeted my Esme's warm embrace.

"Oh Bella! Don't you worry about a thing! We are going to be here for you every step of the way," Esme said reassuringly.

"Thank you Esme. So much. That really does mean a lot," I said.

"Oh, you're welcome sweetie," she said.

Just then, Carlisle walked up to me and gave me a hug also.

"Oh Bella, we're going to pay for everything. Don't you worry about a thing, alright?" Carlisle said.

"Thank you so much. Both of you," I said giving a little smile.

"Well, dinner is almost ready. I'll call up to you two when it's ready," Esme said as her and Carlisle walked into the kitchen.

Edward grabbed my hands and pulled me up to his bedroom. He laid us down on the bed and I cuddled into his chest. I always felt so good when we lay like this. Like this is where I was meant to be. I looked up at Edward and said,

"Your parents are being so kind. It's really nice of them to do everything for me like this," I said.

"Of course they're going to do everything Bella. Like I said before, you just worry about getting yourself through this and I'll handle everything else," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Well I guess I should start booking doctor appointments. I think I need to go to the gynecologist every two weeks to make sure everything's going as planned. I think I'll start making calls tomorrow," I said.

"Everything's going to be okay Bella, I promise. You're going to be okay. We'll get through this, okay?" he said.

I took a deep breath, "As long as your by my side, I'll be able to get through anything."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you," he said. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my lips to meet his. I kissed him back for a while but then pulled away and put my forehead on his chest. I just closed my eyes and laid there in Edward's arms feeling completely content.

I realized how much more tired I've been lately. It must be this whole pregnancy thing. I heard it can do that to you. All of a sudden, I felt a pain in my stomach. I put my hand over my mouth, got up and ran to the bathroom just in time to be violently sick in Edward's toilet. He came up behind me and held my hair out of my face. After I was done, I rinsed my mouth out in the sink and went back onto the bed to lay by Edward.

"Great. The nausea has started," I said.

"Oh, love, it will all be alright," Edward said soothingly.

I just laid my head against his chest again and feel into unconsciousness.

I woke up suddenly to darkness. I looked at the clock on Edwards nightstand and it said 3 a.m. Ugh, great. I wanted to go back to sleep but my bladder had other ideas. It felt like someone was pushing down on it so hard that I literally had to run to the bathroom to make it in time. After I had peed for what seemed like forever, I got up and looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked gross. My hair was all knotted and my face was flushed. I leaned closer to the mirror to get a closer look at myself when I realized something was different. Had my boobs grown? They looked huge! I felt them just to make sure I wasn't seeing things and I groaned because it hurt. They were really tender. Great.

The first stage of pregnancy has begun. After splashing water on my face, I went back into Edward's bedroom and laid down next to him. He was completely out. I just stared at him for a while. He was so beautiful when he slept. He just looked so calm. I got tired and eventually zonked back out cuddled into Edward's chest.

I awoke in the morning with the same twist in my stomach. I got up and ran to the bathroom just in time again. He must of heard me in here because I suddenly felt him pulling my hair out of my face again. After I was done, I rinsed my mouth out. I turned around and said,

"Well…uh…good morning!"

He laughed. "Good morning to you too, love. It seems like you had a nice wake up call."

"Ugh. Tell me about it. Last night, I woke up at 3 a.m. only to feel like someone was sitting on my bladder. This pregnancy thing is pretty inconvenient."

"Well I'd tell you it's going to get better, but it's actually going to get worse. Not that that made you feel any better. But like I've said, I'll be here for you every step of the way."

I sighed, "I know. I chose to have this kid, so I'm just going to have to deal with it."

He leaned down to kiss me and I kissed him back for a while before he pulled away and asked,

"Hungry?"

"Very."

He chuckled and then led me down to the kitchen. Esme left a note saying that Carlisle and her went shopping for the day and they'd be back later tonight. Edward made us both waffles and I ate enough food for two. After I was finally stuffed, Edward pulled me into the living room and we sat on the couch and watched some TV. I just cuddled into Edward's side feeling content as usual.

He didn't have a shirt on so I took the time to marvel at his beautiful chest. It was perfect. He was perfect. All of sudden I felt the need to kiss him. He kissed me back lightly but that's not what I was going for. I kissed him more passionately but he pulled away and asked,

"What're you doing?"

"What do you think?" I said.

"But Bella…you're pregnant."

"So what. People have sex all the time when they're pregnant."

"Are you sure Bella?" he asked but I could see the passion in his eyes.

"Completely."

He crashed his lips to mine then pulled me onto his lap so I could straddle him. He quickly got my shirt over my head and I weaved my hands into his hair. He put his arms around my waist and crushed me to him tightly which made me moan in his mouth. He seemed to like that because suddenly my bra was off and my chest was pressed tightly to his. I thought of an idea and stopped suddenly. I looked at his face and he looked confused. I said,

"Edward, there's something I want to do."

"…What do you want to do, Bella?"

"I want to make love on the kitchen counter."

He laughed and said, "As you wish," and with that he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the kitchen.

An hour later we were both cuddled up to each other on the kitchen floor completely naked. I looked at him and said,

"You better get a good look at me because soon I'm going to start blowing up like a balloon. I won't look too good then."

"Bella, you'll always be beautiful to me. No matter how pregnant you are, you'll always be my Bella."

And with that, I pulled him up and led him down the hallway. He asked from behind me,

"Where are we going?"

"To the laundry room. Get ready for a long day, Eddie-boy," I said as I turned around and kissed him. He looked so happy that I couldn't resist.

That day was the best day of my life.


	13. Gender

**Im trying really hard to get all the pregnancy facts right but since i am not nor have ever been pregnant, it's not perfect. But i think it's close enough. Anyway. enjoy! :)**

* * *

It's been a month since they day me and Edward told Charlie. I'm officially 10 weeks along. Everything's been pretty good. I went to the doctor; he said the baby's doing well. Charlie still makes Edward feel uncomfortable when they're in a room together, but I can't complain. At least he's letting Edward be around me at all. Today is going to be the hardest day of all.

The first day back at school.

I don't even know why I'm so worried. The only people who know about the baby are Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Charlie. Jasper and Emmett still don't even know. So why am I getting so nervous?

Oh yeah, because soon enough people will be able to tell. It's only a matter of time.

All of a sudden I was brought back to reality from my thoughts by his velvety voice saying,

"Are you ready?"

Apparently we had pulled up to the school. Now I'm getting nervous. My hands started shaking and my forehead started to sweat. I could feel my heart starting to accelerate.

"Y-you k-know….m-maybe we could w-wait a day before w-we go back to s-school…"

"Bella. You can't even tell you're pregnant. You look just the same as you did three months ago," he assured me.

He got out of the car and opened up my door. He held his hand out for me to take it but I couldn't move. My body was glued to the seat. He sighed and leaned down. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me up straight. I clung to him. I felt like a five year old hiding her face in her father's chest so all the strangers couldn't see her.

Edward chuckled, put his arm around my waist and walked us forward.

I was surprised. I was expecting more stares but I really wasn't being looked at anymore than usual. That made me calm down more. I relaxed as me and Edward walked through the front doors of Forks High School.

Edward had called the school yesterday and got all his classes changed so we had every single one together. It was good because to be honest, I don't think I could get through this year without him by my side every step of the way.

In about a month, the growing's gonna start. I'm going to slowly start blowing up like a balloon. That's when people are really going to start glaring at me. So maybe I should just be relieved I have a month to ease into the whole school thing.

Edward and I walked into the senior hallway right before I almost got knocked to the ground by someone jumping on me. Once again, Edward saved us from falling right onto the floor.

"BELLLAAA! I FEEL LIKE I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN FOREVER! DON'T I LOOK TAN?! CANCUN WAS AMAZING!" Alice screeched at me while she let herself down from me.

"I know Alice! I missed you. And yeah you do look really tan," I said smiling.

"How's everything going? You know with the ba-," but I cut her off.

"ALICE,"I whispered,"people are going to hear you!"

She looked confused.

"Bella. You do know you can't keep this a secret, right? I mean, people are going to find out. It's only a matter of time."

"I know that Alice. I just want it to be between me and my close friends for right now. When people find out, then that's that. But I just want to _try_ and enjoy my senior year for a little while before all the gossip turns to me."

"Alright Bella. I promise I won't say anything," she said smiling. She gave me another hug before yelling,

"JASPER!" then she ran off and jumped into Jaspers arm. I swear that little pixie is gonna tackle someone to the floor.

I sighed. "Well, let's go to class," I said as I pulled Edward by the hand to English.

* * *

The next month went pretty good. I still was going unnoticed but I knew in a week a two that that would change. I was 14 weeks into the pregnancy and me and Edward were on our way to find out the gender of the baby. I was kind of nervous. Edward really wanted a girl but I was really hoping it would be a boy. I know that he'll look exactly like Edward.

"So have you thought of any names?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah. I've been playing around with a couple of things. If the baby's a girl I was thinking Renesmee. You know, like Renee and Esme put together. And if it's a boy I'm naming him Edward," I said.

Edward's face pulled into the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen. It dazzled me. He leaned down and kissed me passionately but pulled away after I started feeling light headed.

We walked into the doctor's office. I walked up to the receptionist and said,

"Hi, I have an appointment for Bella Swan."

"Oh, yes, hello Ms. Swan. We'll call for you as soon as the doctor's ready."

"Thank you," I said before me and Edward went and sat down in the waiting room.

This was seriously the ugliest waiting room I had ever seen. You'd think they wouldn't make the walls puke color where there's a bunch of over-sensitive, nauseated, irritable pregnant women. After about ten minutes a door opened and tiny little Spanish woman said,

"Bella Swan?"

Edward and I got up hand in hand and walked through the door. She brought us into a tiny room with a leather raised bench. I sat down on it while Edward took the plastic chair next to me. The Doctor walked in and said,

"Hello, I'm Doctor McCarty."

He reached his hand out to mine and I shook it. He sat down in the doctor's chair and started flipping through my files. After about a minute he looked up and said,

"Well everything seems like its gone well in your previous visits, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Well that's very good. Today were going to give you a picture of your baby."

"Okay."

I was a little nervous now. I really don't even know why.

"Well if you could lie down and lift your shirt up for me please," he asked.

I obeyed. I laid down and lifted my shirt up so my tummy was exposed. Dr. McCarty sat down in a chair next to a computer screen and put some blue gel on my stomach. He picked up this white thing and pressed it to my pregnant stomach. I could see the inside of my womb on the computer screen.

Edward had gotten up and was standing next to me holding my hand. I looked up at him and smiled before turning my head back to the screen.

The doctor moved the white thing around on my stomach until I could finally see a clear picture of my baby on the screen. (Well not clear; it was black and blue and was really just an outline of him/her.)

The doctor pressed a button and after about a minute he handed me a picture of what I saw on the screen. He asked,

"Would you like to know the gender of your child?"

I nodded.

"Your child is going to be a girl."

I looked up at Edward and he was smiling. I was crying. But not because I was sad. They were tears of joy. I couldn't help it. Edward wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

"Thank you doctor," I said.

"My pleasure. I wish you both the best on your new child," he said before he got up and walked out of the room.

I just sat there staring at the picture. I couldn't make myself move. There really was a child growing inside of me. I couldn't even think about that in 5 ½ short months, I'd have to give her away. It was hard to think about it.

I realized at the moment that I don't know if I'm going to be able to give her up. And that just complicates things.


	14. Opinions

It's official. I am starting to blow up. I am 16 weeks pregnant now and I can no longer hide it. If you don't realize that there is something growing inside of me, then you're blind. I mean there are really only two options for my size. One: I'm pregnant, or two: I gained an extremely great amount of weight in two weeks times. Which one is more logical to you?

Edward and I were on our way to school. People had started talking about me but nothing was really "clarified" as a fact yet. I was getting weird stares in the hallway and I could hear people whispering all around me. It was all extremely irritating. Emmett and Jasper had eventually figured it out and had my back; that made me feel a little bit better.

But today was the day everything changed. Edward and I were walking to our lunch table with Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett. When we sat down, we could all hear the whispering and laughing at a table of jocks next to us. At first we all ignored it until one of them yelled,

"What a slut! Who gets pregnant at seventeen!?"

Edward dropped his food. I could see the anger on his face.

He slowly got up, walked over to the kid and beat his face in.

Let's just say, I never heard a word from anyone about my pregnancy again.

I mean yes, there were still whispers but who could help but talk about it? If I was someone else and I saw a pregnant teenager, I'd gossip about her too. But there were no more direct things said to me.

I went over to Alice's after school that day. She needed help with calculus and to be honest, I didn't really want to go home. It wasn't that Charlie was being mean or acting any different really, but he'd just been staring at me weird lately. It made me feel disgusted with myself.

After we sat down in Alice's room I said,

"So Alice, there's something I need you opinion on."

"Okay…?" she said confused.

"I'm having second thoughts on whether or not to keep to baby."

"Oh," was all she said. Her face looked shocked and concerned.

'Bella, that's a big responsibility. We're not talking about keeping a dog here. This is a human being. It will need your attention every second. And Bella, if you keep her, you won't be able to go to college. You know that right?"

I sighed. "I know about the responsibility Alice. I just can't imagine giving her up. This is my child. I can't even think about anyone else bringing her up. That should be my job,"

"I know this is going to be hard on you Bella, but can you really forget about all you plans for college? Can you really just throw away everything you've worked for?" she asked.

"I don't know Alice. As of right now, that all seems so non-important. All that matters is my baby inside me. I want her. I want her to be able to know her mother," I said.

"Well Bella that is a really important choice you're going to have to make. I can't really give you an opinion on it because I don't know what it feels like to be a mom. But I do know that you should talk to Edward and Charlie about this. Let them know how you feel."

"Yeah I know. I just don't know how they'll react. It makes me nervous."

Alice just sighed and got to work.

After two hours of nonstop calculus, I left Alice's house and went over to Edwards. I needed to tell him what I was thinking. When I got there, he smiled and kissed me. Then he led us up to his room and laid us down on the bed. I snuggled into his chest and said,

"Edward. I'm having second thoughts."

He was silent for a moment before saying,

"Oh what? Having the baby? Bella, it's too late for you to get an abortion."

"No Edward. I mean, I'm having second thoughts about putting her up for adoption."

He was silent for a moment again before saying,

"You want to keep her?"

I looked up at his face and it looked surprised.

"I think I do. I want her to know her mother. I can't even imagine her with anyone else but me."

"Well Bella, like I've said before, I'm here for you no matter what you want to do. If you want to keep this baby, then we'll keep her."

"Edward, I don't expect you to throw away your dreams of college for this baby. I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask me. I'm telling you. This baby is as much mine as it is yours and I am not going anywhere. I'm going to provide for you and this baby. College can wait. I am going to have a daughter and that's what is important."

"Thank you Edward. You don't know what that means to me," I said smiling.

"I love you Bella," he said as he kissed me gently.

"I love you too Edward."

* * *

**So I need some opinions. Should I keep Bella pregnant for a couple of chapters and slowly lead up to the birth or should I just skip to the birth already?**

**Tell me what you think! :)**


	15. Motherhood

**Sorry for the delay. I've been pretty busy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

This was a bad idea. I could tell already.

Edward and I were sitting in my living room on the couch across from Charlie on the recliner. We had decided to tell Charlie about how we were going to keep our daughter.

This all felt very déjà vu like. I couldn't figure out why.

And then it hit me. This is exactly what it was like when we had told Charlie about me being pregnant in the first place. I had that feeling in my stomach like someone had kicked me.

"So…are you two just going to sit there and stare at me or are you going to tell me what's going on?" Charlie asked. He looked confused. He had no idea what we wanted to tell him. Honestly, I don't think he was that mad because honestly, his seventeen year old daughter was already pregnant, how much worse could it get? But that was all about to change.

"Well dad…I've changed my mind regarding some issues…" I said.

"And what issues are that Bella?" he asked.

I froze. I was so nervous. I couldn't get any words to come out. I looked up at Edward and he looked pretty relaxed actually. That made me feel a little better.

"Bella. You know it's too late to get an abortion, right?"

"I know that dad. That's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Well dad…I've been thinking about the whole adoption thing…"

"…What about it?"

"Well dad…I've decided that I want to keep the baby. I can't give her up for adoption. She's mine and I want her," I said.

Charlie's face turned beat red.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. YOU ARE NOT KEEPING THIS BABY! YOU ARE ONLY SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I AM NOT LETTING YOU RUIN YOUR LIFE LIKE THAT! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Dad. I was not asking for your permission," I said.

That just made him angrier. He got up and walked over to me getting right in my face. Edward protectively leaned in front of me a little. Charlie didn't even notice. He yelled,

"THE HELL YOU'RE NOT! I'M YOUR FATHER. YOU FOLLOW MY RULES. ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU ARE UNDERAGE!"

"Dad. The baby's due the first week in April; which means I will be eighteen by the time she is born. I will no longer be living under your roof. I can make my own decisions," I said.

Charlie just stood there with his fists clenched. They were white from how hard he was squeezing them together. He just stood there staring at me for god knows how long before he just walked out of the house. I heard his car start and pull out of the driveway.

I looked at Edward. He looked guilty. He looked like everything was his fault.

"Edward. Do not feel guilty. This isn't your fault. My dad is just stubborn. He'll come around eventually," I said.

He looked down at me and said,

"How can I not Bella? It's all my fault your life is falling apart. First I get you pregnant, then you have to deal with being a mother and not going to college and now your dad is mad at you. Not to mention everyone at school. I'm ruining your life. I'm so sorry," he said before he put his head down and away from the gaze of my eyes.

I grabbed his chin with my hand and pulled his face back up to meet mine.

"Edward Cullen. Don't ever talk like that. You have not ruined my life. You have made it better. Before you, I was broken. I didn't believe in love anymore. But then you came along and changed everything. You gave me all your love and for the first time in my life, I felt whole. Don't apologize for getting me pregnant Edward, don't. I am so glad I'm having your child Edward. She'll just be another reminder of how much I love you," I said before I crashed my lips to his. He didn't respond at first but then he got into it.

He put his hands on my face and kissed me passionately. I gripped his shirt and laid down pulling him down with me. He put his hands on either side of my face holding his body weight off of me and our child. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him with more passion then I ever have before.

After a while, I had to break away to catch my breath but he didn't stop kissing me. He started kissing me down my neck and by my ear. It felt so good.

I pulled his face back to mine and started kissing him on the lips again. I couldn't help it.

He was like my own personal drug. I couldn't get enough of him.

I knotted my fingers in his hair and kissed him for a while more before we both finally broke free gasping for air.

He laid down next to me with his head on my chest. I don't know how long we laid there but I do know I loved every second of it. I loved every second I was around him. He was the most amazing person on this planet and he was _mine. _After what felt like years, he finally broke the silence and said,

"It's getting late. I should probably go home."

He picked his head up and looked into my eyes waiting for me to say something.

"Please don't go. I don't want to spend any second away from you," I finally begged.

He chuckled. "Well Bella, you could always come to my place. I'd rather not leave you here alone."

"Sounds good to me," I said smiling. He got up and pulled me up with him. We got in his car and drove to his house.

On the way, I couldn't help worrying about Charlie. I wonder where he went or when he'll come back. I don't want him to be mad at me. I want him to be there through everything. I don't think I could do this without him.

My daughter is going to need her grandpa.


	16. Love

**sorry i took so long to update, i've been really busy and not to mention the major writer's block. but i think i'm good now. :) review!**

* * *

I woke up in Edward's arms. I love doing that. It just feels so _right._ I could have laid like that forever but like normal, my bladder had other ideas. So I got up and went to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror in Edward's bathroom. My boobs were huge. They had grown a cup size since I had gotten pregnant. My stomach had a small bump on it. I put my hand on my stomach. I couldn't help it. It was like I had to protect my baby at all times.

I just stood there staring for a while before I froze. Something bumped my hand.

I looked down at my stomach. It looked the same.

What was going on?

I felt another bump and realized what it was.

My baby was kicking.

My face spread into a huge smile and tears started to stream down my face. I was so happy in this moment.

My baby was really growing inside me. I couldn't believe it. It's not that I didn't believe it before but as soon as she kicked me, it was like I knew how much I loved her…already.

I didn't even realize he was watching me when he said,

"Good morning, love."

I jumped. As soon as he saw me crying he walked over and put his arms around me worried and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Edward. The baby kicked me. I'm just so happy, I can't even tell you. I know I'm making the right choice keeping her. I love her so much."

He smiled. "You felt her kick?"

I smiled. "Yes. Put your hand on my stomach."

I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. After a second or two the baby kicked and Edward smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen. He pulled me into him and hugged me. I was still crying. I couldn't help it.

"I love you so much Bella, and this baby. I wouldn't want to give her up either."

"Really? So you're really okay with keeping her?"

"Bella, I told you before. I will be behind you no matter what you want to do. I love you more than anything. You're my life now. This baby is going to join our life too. I'm so excited to be a father. I don't care about college or anything anymore. All I care about is you and Renesmee…or whatever you decide to name her."

"I love you too Edward. You're absolutely amazing."

"You're more amazing," he said before he kissed me on my nose.

When Edward and I pulled into my driveway later that morning, Charlie's cruiser was there. We got out of the car and went inside. He was sitting on the couch looking as if he was in deep thought. I don't think he even realized we walked in the door.

"Hi dad," I said.

He looked up. I could see how worried and guilty he felt. He got up and basically ran across the room to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. He said,

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry for getting so mad at you. I just didn't want you to make a mistake. But it's your life and I can't control it. You need to do what you think is best. I'm so sorry."

"Dad! It's okay! Really, it is. I understand why you did. You love me and want me to be happy. I completely understand. I'm not mad at you."

"Thank you Bella. And you're right, I do love you. Very, very much."

"I love you too Dad."

He let me go and looked at Edward.

"So, you ready to be a dad?"

"I think I am, Charlie."

"Better hope you are because if I find out that you chickened out, I'll kick your ass."

Edward laughed nervously. "I'm not going anywhere, sir."

"Good. Well I'm going to go cook dinner. You should rest Bella."

Thanks dad.

In that moment I knew everything was going to be okay. Now that Charlie was on board with this, I felt hopeful.


	17. Author's Note

First off, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with Christmas shopping and such. This was the first chance I've had to sit down at a computer in a while.

Second off, I will try my hardest to finish this story but I've had so many other ideas for other stories that I can't even think of anything to write for this one. I really want to finish this one, and I'm hoping that over winter break I'll have the time to finish it.

**But please read my new story that I'm hoping to post the first chapter of up tonight! Thanks! :)**


	18. Time

**So I finally figured out what I want to do with this story. I was going to make this the last chapter, but I decided i'm going to write a few more.**

**_Absolutely Cullen, _thanks for your advice. I know I didn't write much about Esme and Carlisle. Honestly, I meant to but I kind of forgot. For a while I was just rushing through chapters. I'm going to try to make the last ones long and detailed. Well, this one isnt very long, but the next couple will be. Also, I really like the idea of them having a boy too. :) But I felt like a girl was better. I wanted to keep all the characters the same, you know? And plus, I knew Bella would be wrong about the gender because she's worng about _everything._ Anyway, thanks for your help! You actually helped me figure out the ending for this story. You'll see why in the next chapter!**

**Review! :)**

* * *

Time has just flown by. I am almost nine months along with the pregnancy, which means I should be expecting the baby any day now.

I am so incredibly nervous. I know it's going to hurt giving birth. It's going to hurt **a lot.**

I'm sorry but I'm not going to be one of those martyr type mothers who don't take the drugs for the pain because they don't want to mess with the baby. Don't get me wrong, I love my baby and don't want anything to happen to her but I'm such a baby with pain.

Edward has spent every day and almost every night with me. I'm absolutely huge.

In school, he ended up dealing with some more obnoxious boys. There were three of them making fun of my…_size_ and he just walked over and beat the shit out of them. I swear all three of them were on the ground unconscious in less than a minute.

Charlie has relaxed a little bit around me. I think he's kind of warming up to the grandpa idea. I have no idea what changed his view of things, but I'm glad.

Esme has been helping with everything too. We put a nursery for the baby in my house and Edward's. She's an interior designer so she had a lot of fun with that. I'm glad she's so excited.

Today after school Alice took me to her place. We haven't really spent too much time together since the pregnancy because I spent every second with Edward. She finally put down her foot saying I had to come to her house or she was going to handcuff us together. I decided to take the less complicated road.

So we were sitting in her room painting our nails. Well actually, she was painting her nails and I was watching her. I hate painting my nails. I don't see the point.

"So Alice, I want to ask you something."

"Kay, what is it Bella?"

"Well, you're my absolute best friend. I mean, we've been like sisters since the day I was born. I trust you with my life and you've been there for me through everything."

"Thanks Bella, but what're you getting at?" she asked a little suspiciously.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be Renesmee's godmother."

Her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet. She ran over to me and hugged me jumping up and down.

"OH MY GOD BELLA! SERIOUSLY?! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! OFCOURSE I WANT TO! AHHHH THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

I laughed. "I'm glad Alice!"

"I HAVE TO CALL JASPER. I'LL BE RIGHT BACK."

She ran down the stairs and I could hear her talking a mile a minute on the phone.

I went over to look at the picture she had on her wall. There were pictures of the two of us from when we were infants to this summer. I can't believe how much the two of us have been through. She really is like my sister.

I was just standing there staring at the pictures when something happened.

I felt _wet._ What the hell?

I looked down and saw a puddle of water on Alice's carpet.

That could only mean one thing.

My water broke.

"ALICEEEEEEEEE! HOLY SHIT, ALICE! YOU NEED TO GET UP HER **NOW!" **I screamed on the top of my lungs.

I heard her run up the stairs and say panicking,

"What Bella? What happened?"

"Alice, my water broke. You have to take me to the hospital. Call Edward and tell him."

Her eyes widened. She started panicking for a second before she took a deep breath to calm herself. After she was calm she finally said,

"Okay. Let's go!"

She helped me down the stairs and into her car. While we were driving to the hospital she called Edward and told him. He said he'd meet us at the hospital. She also called my dad and he said he'd meet us there too.

All of a sudden, I felt pain. It was a contraction. And it hurt **bad.**

"HOLY SHITTTTTTTTT!" I screamed.

I screamed on the top of my lungs the whole way.

Once we got to the emergency room, Edward, his parents, Charlie and a nurse with a wheelchair were already waiting. As soon as Alice stopped the car, Edward opened the door and helped me into the wheel chair.

"I leave you for one hour, and that's when our baby decides to come," he said laughing.

"Just my luck," I said before I started to scream again.

Before I knew it, I was in the hospital bed in a hospital gown with Edward standing next to me holding my hand.

"Everything is going to be okay, Bella. You can do this." He said reassuringly.

"I don't know Edward. What if I can't do it? What if I'm not strong enough?"

I was panicking.

"Bella. I **know** you can do this. You are the most amazing person I have ever met."

"Thank you Edward. I love you so much."

"As I love you," he said and then kissed me.

Right then, the worst contraction yet came and I screamed the loudest I have ever screamed in my life. A nurse finally came in with the drugs and gave them to me.

They helped a little, but I could still feel the pain. This was going to be a long night.


	19. My Baby

**I hope you like this chapter. I don't know if its completly acurate though... I don't know what it's like the day after you give birth. Hopefully I got it sort of right. REVIEW! :)**

* * *

It was time. The doctor came in and told me to start pushing. He told me to breath.

I was squeezing Edward's hand so hard that I think I cut off his circulation. He didn't mind though. He just kept saying encouraging things that did help I might say.

If he wasn't here, I don't think I could have done this.

"Okay, one last push!" Doctor whatever-his-name was said. He told me it before but I completely forgot. I was a little preoccupied.

I gave one last hard HURTFUL push.

That's when I saw her. She was covered in blood but I didn't care. She was **beautiful.**

The doctor wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to me.

She was crying, but the second she was in my arms, she stopped.

I was crying. I was so happy in this moment. Here I was holding my _daughter _for the first time and the love of my life is standing next to me. He touched Renesmee's cheek and she smiled.

I looked up at Edward and saw that he was smiling too. He looked like he was in a trance.

"She's beautiful," I said.

"She has your eyes," Edward said.

He was right. Her eyes were definitely from me.

But she resembled Edward more. I could tell already.

The nurse came in and asked if it was okay for the rest of the family to come in. I said yes and seconds later Charlie, Renee, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper all crowded around the hospital bed.

"She's beautiful!" Esme said crying. I realized all the women in the room were in tears.

I laughed. "Yes, she is. Would you like to hold her?" I asked Esme.

She just nodded so I gave her Renesmee. She looked awe-struck. She was smiling and bouncing the baby a little saying "pretty baby."

Everyone got the chance to hold her. Even Emmett and Jasper held her, but with Alice making sure she didn't fall.

When I finally got her back I said,

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, this is your family. We all love you."

Alice walked over, looked her in the eyes and said,

"You have the best godmother ever, do you know that? You are going to have so many clothes. I already went shopping and bought you a whole wardrobe. You can thank me later."

Everyone chuckled.

"Well Bella, we'll let you and Edward have your alone time with her. We'll all be in the waiting room," Renee said.

"Thanks mom. I love you all," I said and then they all walked out.

"Can you believe we made such a beautiful baby?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, I can actually. She got all her good looks from you," he said.

I laughed and just stared at my baby.

Even though I was all sweaty and tired and gross, this was the happiest moment of my life.

* * *

I was finally on my way from the hospital the next day. I was holding Renesmee and we were in Edward's car on the way back to his house.

Once we got there I went straight to the nursery and said,

"This is your room. You have another one at my house too."

Renesmee was completely asleep but I couldn't help talking to her. I put her in her crib and turned around to see Esme in the doorway. I asked,

"So what happens from here?"

She laughed quietly. "Well, you and Edward have a long road ahead of you. Bringing up a child is hard. Especially since you two are so young. But not everything is bad. You are going to have the best memories of your life. I bet seeing your child for the first time is number one on that list," she said.

I smiled. "Yes, it is."

"And Bella, I know you decided to not go to college but you do have other options. You and Edward could always attend community college. You're going to need a good education to get a good job to raise your child. Of course, you should wait a year for that. But, college shouldn't be completely ruled out."

"I know Esme. I want to go to college, I really do. I'm just worried about money right now. I don't know how I'm going to afford everything for this baby right now."

Esme walked over and hugged me. "You don't need to worry about a thing Bella. Carlisle and I will worry about all money problems. We have too much money lying around as it is. We want to support our granddaughter."

"Thank you Esme. You have no idea how much that means to me. You have been so understanding and caring throughout this whole thing. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Oh, you're welcome dear. Everything will be okay, I promise you." She kissed my cheek and then walked out of the room.

I went over to the crib and just watched Renesmee sleep. She looked so peaceful. I could watcher her sleep forever.

But then I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist.

"Hello, love," Edward said.

I smiled. "Hi."

He rested his chin on my shoulder and I just leaned into him.

"Alice said she wants to come over with Renesmee's clothes in a little while. She said she has duplicates of everything so Renesmee will have the same clothes at both our houses."

I laughed. "Of course Alice did that. She goes overboard all the time."

He laughed too. "She just loves this baby. As do I."

"I know, I know. Renesmee is going to be the best dressed her whole life."

"That is very true. Hopefully she likes shopping more than you do."

I laughed again and closed my eyes. I was pretty tired but I didn't want to leave my baby. She could wake up any second and I could miss something cute she does.

Just then Alice came in the room. Before she could scream I put my finger over my mouth and said,

"Shhh!"

Alice tiptoed in the room and said quietly,

"I hope Edward told you about why I'm here. Renesmee's closet is about to be fully stocked."

She ran out of the room and returned a minute later with god knows how many shopping bags. Rose, Emmet and Jasper all followed behind with more shopping bags.

For the next hour, Alice made those three her slaves. If anyone put something in the wrong place she would hit them and tell them to get it right. Edward and I just watched amused and kept an eye on our baby. Once they were done they all walked over to the crib to see her.

Everyone just stood in silence staring at her. She started stirring which meant she was waking up and probably needed to be fed. Breast fed to be exact. So I picked her up and said,

"She needs to be fed. I'll be back soon."

"She wants some of those breasts! Better watch out Eddie-boy, you got some competition," Emmett said cracking up.

I heard Edward hit Emmet and said,

"Shut up dude. You're such an idiot sometimes."

I walked into Edward's room and closed the door. I let Renesmee have some milk and then got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting around the dining room table playing a card game. Emmett looked mad, probably because he wasn't winning. Edward and jasper looked amused, probably because they were beating Emmett. After a minute, Jasper put out a card and said,

"Out! I win!"

Emmett slammed his hands on the table and yelled,

"CHEATER!"

Before Emmett and Jasper could go at it, Renesmee started to cry. Emmett must have scared her.

Edward jumped up and was over to our side in a second helping to calm her down.

Rose yelled at Emmet, "Emmett! You need to remember there is a newborn here now! You can't just scream like that!"

Emmett walked over to us and said,

"Sorry Bella. I forgot."

He looked into Renesmee's eyes and said,

"Sorry Renesmee."

She just looked frightened of Emmett.

"Uh…Em…maybe you should stand over there," Edward said.

Emmett looked a little hurt but walked away.

After we finally got her to calm down, she fell asleep.

I just sat on the couch with her in my arms. Everyone was just sitting around the house with their loved ones enjoying the day. Edward had his arm around me and was brushing his finger on Renesmee's cheek.

I was so happy in this moment. Life seemed to be working itself out.


	20. Author's Note Two

**So I was wondering if anyone wanted me to continue with this story? I was thinking of either continuing with it or writing a sequel. I don't know.**

**If I did though, I'd most likely make an epilogue for this one and then make a sequel that starts like four-five years later.**

**What do you guys think? :)**


	21. Epilogue: Prom

**Author's note is at the end of this chapter :)****Epilogue: May 16****th****, two months after the birth**

* * *

It's been exactly two months since Renesmee was born.

In that time, everything has completely changed.

I couldn't go back to finish my senior year for obvious reasons. It didn't really matter though, since after I found out I was pregnant, Edward and I took some night courses to make sure we had all of our credits for high school and could graduate even though we wouldn't be in school the last two months.

Renee, my mother, had moved back to Forks with her husband, Phil, to be close to her granddaughter. I hadn't really expected her to do that. I knew how much she loved Florida but I guess she loves me and my daughter more.

I was always extremely tired. Even though I loved Renesmee more than anything, she always seemed to be awake at night and asleep during the day. Edward and I would take turns trying to help her sleep at night, but that just left the both of us exhausted all the time.

Alice brought clothes over every day, **literally. **I seriously think Renesmee has more clothes then the mall can even hold.

Emmett keeps trying to get Renesmee to like him, but she just cries every time he comes near her. He won't stop trying though.

Charlie loves her so much. The second she looked him in the eyes, he basically melted in her gaze. He'll watch her sometimes when I need some time to just relax, but as soon as she isn't just sleeping in her arms, he passes her off to me and Edward. He says, "Sorry Bells, but this is the reward of being a grandparent. You can marvel at the kid, but as soon as it starts spewing liquids from its mouth and/or butt, you hand it off to the parents." I rolled my eyes at him.

Edward has been a great father so far. He's become an expert at changing diapers. He never gets angry when he has to get up in the middle of the night because she's crying. He almost looks happy to do it. He really does love her.

Right now I was on my way over to Alice's house. We were getting ready for the most important day of our teenage lives. Prom.

When Edward first asked me to go with him, I refused thinking he was absolutely crazy.

One, I didn't think I had the time. I couldn't imagine one second away from my baby. But Esme offered to watch her for the night. She told me that it was a very special night and that I had to go.

Two, I can't dance. I'm the clumsiest person you'll ever meet. Me and dancing don't go together. Edward just laughed and told me that it was 'all in the leading.'

So this is how I ended up at Alice's house being tortured with a curling iron and make-up brushes.

I have to admit that I was really nervous. This was going to be the first time anyone besides my best friends, would see me since I was pregnant. I didn't know what everyone would do when they saw me.

Emmett assured me that if anyone said anything, he'd kick their ass. It had made me laugh at the time, but now I really was worried people were going to say stuff to me.

I just sighed and tried to think about other things.

Soon, Alice had finished and made me put on my dress. It was an electric blue tube top floor length gown that had a wrap around style to it and flared out a little from the waist. She forced me to wear a pair of silver strappy heels even though I tried protesting a hundred times.

Alice had on a black spaghetti strap floor length dress that was tight around her butt, and then flared out almost like a mermaid. She looked gorgeous obviously. She also had on a pair of black strappy heels to match perfectly.

As soon as we were dressed and ready, Rose arrived looking drop-dead gorgeous. She had on a read floor length dress that fit her body perfectly and made every curve of her body look amazing. She had on red kitten heels and they of course made the whole outfit complete.

**(A/N-Prom dress pictures are on my profile!)**

"I cannot believe we're all going to prom right now! This is so surreal. High school went by so fast! Before we know it, we'll be married and be having kids!" Rose screeched excitingly.

"I already have a kid Rose, remember?" I said.

"Oh, well, yeah of course I remember Bella. You get what I meant…" she said.

All three of us laughed and that's when the door bell rang.

The guys were here.

Alice's mom let them in and we all made our way out of Alice's room.

Rose walked down the stairs first and all you heard was Emmett yelling, "You look hot Rose! The most gorgeous girl in the whole world is my date to senior prom! How lucky can a guy get?"

Alice walked down next and Jasper said, "You look amazing Alice! And Emmett, the most gorgeous girl happens to my date, sorry man."

I walked down next and I could see Edward's eyes basically pop out of his head.

"You look beautiful Bella. And Jazz and Emmett, the most gorgeous girl happens to be accompanying me tonight."

I smiled and Edward pulled me in to kiss him.

"I love you Bella," he said.

"I love you two," I said.

We were brought out of our own little moment when Emmett yelled,

"LET'S GO TO OUR SENIOR PROM! WOOOOO!"

We all laughed and made our way to the limo.

Forty-five minutes later we arrived at a gorgeous hotel. It was huge and you could see limos dropping off people who looked gorgeous.

When we all got out of the limo, we made our way into the hotel. We walked up a set of stairs and were led into a ball room.

It was absolutely beautiful. The theme was "Romantic Destination: New York." There were big signs covering all the walls saying things like "Radio City Music Hall" and "Times Square." There was a huge dance floor raised up off the floor, and it was completely see through with lights underneath. There was a huge screen in the back of the room that was playing a slideshow of the school year. There were a bunch of tables all around the dance floor with black and white table clothes and mini taxi cab candles as centerpieces.

"This is awesome!" Emmett shouted.

"Oh my god, look at Lauren Mallory's dress, slut!" Rose screamed.

"I wish I could really go to New York and shop!" Alice squealed.

"Maybe I'll bring you one day," Jasper said winking at Alice.

"What do you think, love?" Edward asked me.

"It's pretty freakin' amazing," I said.

Edward chuckled.

Right when I was starting to finally relax, Jessica Stanly and Lauren Mallory walked over to us. Rose was right; Lauren looked like such a slut in a green dress that barely covered her ass and plunging v-neck that went to her belly button. This was prom not a strip club for crying out loud. Jessica looked like she had gained some weight. Actually, she looked like she had gained a lot of weight. She was wearing a pink floor length gown that was so tight, it looked like it was going to bust at the seams.

"Well isn't it little miss Prego here at prom! I'm surprised you would even show your face after everything you've been through, you little whore," Lauren said.

Before I could lunge at her and rip her eyes out, Rose said,

"Your one to talk, bitch. This is prom, not a strip-club. You might want to cover up that fat ass of yours before it falls out."

Lauren's jaw dropped and she had no idea what to say. Jessica tried to save her by saying,

"At least some of us girls know when to say no! We can look like sluts all we want as long as we don't blow up like balloons with a baby inside us!"

I was about to lunge at Jessica's throat when Alice said,

"Oh, you're completely right. You just blew up like a balloon and don't have the excuse of being pregnant. What did you eat, a cow?"

All of us burst out laughing while Lauren and Jessica ran away crying.

"You know I could have handled those bitches myself, but thanks anyways guys," I said.

"No problem Bella," Rose said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Bella. Those two had it coming before they said anything about you. Plus, I think we just saved you from ending up in the back of a police car. You seriously looked like you were about to kill them," Alice said laughing.

"Well I wouldn't have killed them…on purpose…" I said.

Everyone busted out laughing again.

"Come on, let's dance!" Emmett yelled.

He grabbed Rose and Jasper grabbed Alice and led them to the dance floor. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor too.

"Edward, I really can't dance! I'm gonna end up hurting myself and/or the people around me. This is a safety hazard!" I said panicking.

Edward chuckled. "Don't worry Bella, I've got it all figured out," and with that, he picked me up and placed my feet on top of his. He then started to twirl us around and as much as I didn't want to admit it, I was enjoying myself.

"I'm a mother who feels like a five-year old right now," I said laughing.

"You don't look like a five-year old," Edward said.

I blushed. I changed the subject and said,

"I hope Renesmee's behaving herself. I feel bad making Esme watch her."

"It's fine love. Esme doesn't mind at all. She knew you needed a day off from being supermom and she wanted us to have a good time. Also, she loves our baby so much. I swear she's thinking about keeping her to herself," he said laughing.

"Well she's all ours but I don't mind if she wants to take her every once in a while. A woman needs her sleep," I said.

"Well we have the whole night to ourselves. We can sleep as late as we want," Edward said.

"Oh thank god!" I said.

After a while of dancing, Edward led me out to a beautiful garden behind the hotel. We sat down on a pretty little tree bench swing and I leaned against him. We just swung for a while before Edward out of nowhere said,

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too Edward," I said and then turned around to kiss him.

As long as I knew Edward loved me, I knew I'd be able to make it through anything. I was sure of it.

* * *

**So there it is! I want to thank all my fans who stayed with me through this whole story, you guys seriously are amazing. I want to give a big shout out to _absolutely cullen_ who helped me basically complete the story. If it wasn't for her, I don't think I could have finished it. I love you guys so much and for the last time in this story, please review! :)**

**Btw, I'll be posting the sequel news sometime tomorrow, so make sure you check back!**


	22. Sequel News!

**So I've decided to definitely do a sequel, yay! This story will most likely be longer then the first since I have lots of twists and turns in the plot already brewing in my mind, hehe. :) So keep a look out for 'Old Friends Are Here To Stay' which I'm hoping to post very, very soon. I'm starting the new chapter today so it should be up pretty quickly.**

**Anyway, I'll probably post another announcement on this story when I put up the sequel just to make sure everyone knows!**

**Oh and btw, if anyone has any better ideas for a title, please review and tell me. I don't hate the one I picked but I don't love it either...**


	23. Sequel Is Up!

**The first chapter to the sequel is up! Please check it out! :)**


End file.
